


Lovin' You Tonight

by CrowleysOwnTemptress



Series: Will you come with me? Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Continuation of Will You Come With Me?, Cute!Dean, F/M, One Shot, Songfic, Sorry bout all these random tags, Total Fluff, Very brief mentions of sex, Yall bout to get some cavities up in here, err mah gerd its so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysOwnTemptress/pseuds/CrowleysOwnTemptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little look into your eclectic collection of music and one song in particular has struck a chord with you tonight as you relax on a hunt<3</p><p>Can be read as a one-shot (completely okay to I promise) but it is in Continuation of my series Will You Come With Me?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin' You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings, CrowleysOwnTemptress here.
> 
> I've been in a particularly romantic-y mood today (probably due to my lack of a cuddle buddy of my own xP) and today during my walk to class, this song came on, on my personal playlist of 600 and something songs and this just seemed perfect to write. It's not quite the same feel as my other stuff but I hope it's still up to my normal par!
> 
> It is set as part of my series Will You Come With Me? but if you are new to me, feel free to read this now and then go read my other stuff.  
> Those of you returning to me, you know the drill!!
> 
> Comments are always open, so please don't hesitate to let me know (respectfully) what you think!!  
> Lots of love!  
> XOXO,  
> CrowleysOwnTemptress

You laid on the motel bed and sighed. Your earbuds were nestled into your ears as Dean took a shower. That’s when the song came on. Hands resting loosely on your stomach, iPod curling up to rest beside your head, you closed your eyes and let a soft smile curve your cheeks.

 

“Lost in the day, in a way, it's same as the one before this,

And I wish I could say that's it's all black and white

But it's grey. It's the same, it's the same and I'm so tired

But you are what I'm coming home to…”

 

Images of Dean coming through the door of the motel room and the Bunker flashed behind your eyelids. No matter how hard the hunt was, how long the drive was, how annoying the bystanders were, Dean always lit up when he came home to you. It was kindof routine by now, that is, if life with the Winchester’s could ever be considered routine. He always greeted you with bright emerald eyes and at least a small grin. A grin that always spoke of how surprised he was that you were still there and that he was somehow lucky enough to snag you.

 

“Oh I'm thinking about a red wine buzz and takin' it easy,

And I got you in my arms, takin' a break from crazy…”

 

 _Well_ , you thought, grin growing, _maybe not a red wine buzz_. Dean’s shoulders visible lost tension as you poured a glass of scotch. You pulled out a beer for each of you to chase it with. You laughed as he eyed you mischievously and pulled out two more shot glasses and challenged you to a drinking contest. Later that evening, you both were giggly and cracking terrible jokes as he wrapped you in his arms and pulled you tightly to his chest. He slowly nuzzled behind your ear and kissed the skin he found there. You chuckled and pulled away complaining that it tickled.

 

“And I'll say "hey!"

You'll say "baby, how's your day?"

I'll say "crazy!"

But, it's all gonna be alright.

You'll kiss my smile,

I'll pull you closer,

Spend a while just getting to know ya.

But it's all gonna be alright

Loving you tonight.

Loving you tonight.”

 

You sighed to yourself. Dean walked in looking haggard. He and Sam had taken a case down in Tennessee. They had called you when they got there and asked if you could do some research on creatures that mimicked loved ones. You had sent all you could find.

Dean didn’t talk about it for a while, but when they had walked back in after the hunt, finally home after a week of hunting, both boys dropped their bags and made beelines straight to you and (Bestie). Sam and her had managed to make it to their room, but Dean just pulled you onto the couch. He pulled you into him and he kissed you like you held the last bit of oxygen as you straddled his lap. You tried to ask him what happened but he had simply said that he couldn’t talk about it right then. You had nodded and relaxed into him. That night, he took it very slow and seemed to want to commit every curve of your body to memory.

 

“And you are there on my heart at the start of my every morning.

And I can't deny by the end of the day that I'm running on empty,

But you make me full, steal my breath,

You're so unpredictable.

That's what I'm coming home to…”

 

At this point, you had a big, goofy grin on your face. Eyes still closed. Your bare feet dangling off the bed and bouncing to the beat. One of your favorite things was the mornings in motel rooms, usually after a night of mind-blowing sex, but not always. You both would be naked and covered in a light sheet. Your head would be resting on his chest. The sun would peek through the thin, crappy, curtains, bathing the room in warm, yellow light. You’d wake slowly, grin twitching your lips.

Some mornings, you’d become aware of fingers gently combing through your hair, down your back, brushing across your hotspot, before tangling in the curls. Some mornings, you’d turn your head to look up at Dean. His face calm and even. Peaceful. Breathing deep, occasionally snoring. Heartbeat slow, strong, and steady. Something would stir him and his heartbeat would jump a little before he took a deep breath and slowly blinked his eyes open, revealing the jewel-toned peridot-colored eyes. He’d simply take a deep breath ( _he’d never admit it out loud but it was because your smell intoxicated him, especially after your…late nights_ ), filling his lungs completely, smile, and let happiness completely color his face and eyes before pulling you tight and kissing you ‘good morning’.

 

“Oh I'm dreaming about a romance, slow dancing with you

When I got you in arms, then I don't care what we do…”

 

 _He’d done that, too_ , you chuckled. There were several times where he’d just been in a romantic mood. You’d walk in from a store run to find yourself being twirled around the room to some song he had playing from his phone in his pocket. You’d play along and laugh until the song ended and then make him help you bring groceries in. That done, it wasn’t uncommon for him to declare it movie night and settle everyone in the library for that night’s films. Both boys finding it important to always be touching your girls in one way or another.

 

“And I'll say "hey!"

You'll say "baby, how's your day?"

I'll say "crazy."

But it's all gonna be alright.

You'll kiss my smile,

I'll pull you closer,

Spend a while just getting to know ya.

But it's all gonna be alright.

Loving you tonight.”

 

He’d always be there to welcome you home, too. As you girls got more adept at hunting, you would take easy cases by yourselves. Long hunts were the hardest. Scratch that, the hardest were when the boys picked up an emergency case as you made your way home from a hunt, only for you girls to be called out on a hunt as they returned. You always made it back to each other though. Not in the clingy way, just the fact that you honestly missed each other and were happy to be in each other’s presence again.

 

“'Cause every day is just the in-between,

The hours separating you from me.

I know you'll be waiting,

I know you'll be waiting…”

 

 _There you go_ , you sighed. _That described it_. You waited for each other. Sometimes patiently, sometimes not so patiently but waited none the less. Sometimes you had to wait for him to let his anger cool off so you didn’t bite his head off. Sometimes he had to wait for you to work through whatever problem that locked you in your mind palace. But you waited. And you couldn’t imagine being content to wait for anyone else.

 

“And I'll say "hey!"

You'll say "baby, how's your day?"

I'll say "crazy."

But it's all gonna be alright.

You'll kiss my smile,

I'll pull you closer,

Spend a while just getting to know ya.

But it's all gonna be alright.

Loving you tonight.”

 

You sighed happily again. Dean plopped down heavily beside you making you squeal and bounce. He laughed and poked at your sides. You slapped at his hands and pulled your earbuds out.

“Pause! Pause!” you said, breathily. He grinned and held his hands up. You watched him carefully as you paused the next song and put your iPod on the nightstand. The moment it hit the wood, Dean attacked. His laugh was contagious as he gently dug his fingers into your sides. You tried to squirm away by arching your back. He held on tight.

You curled in on yourself and he pulled you closer to his body. You flashed out your hands and started scratching your nails across the sides of his ribs. For such a big, strong Hunter, it amazed you that he was so ticklish in just that spot.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he laughed, attempting to grab your hands while he laughed uncontrollably. You squirmed closer, wrapping a leg around his hips so he couldn’t wiggle backwards.

“Okay! Okay! I give!” he gasped, grinning ear to ear. You laughed and wrapped your arms around him. He rolled trapping your hands, and wound his arms around your waist, tucking your head under his chin. You closed your eyes and breathed in his fresh, clean, and very Dean smell. He kissed the top of your head. After a moment, he shifted the two of you under the blankets and reached to turn the lamp on the nightstand off. He pulled you close again and you smiled into his chest.

“I love you, (Your name),” Dean said, quietly. You heard to smile in his voice. You looked up and put your chin on his chest.

“I love you, too, Dean,” you smiled. He kissed you gently and sighed. You fell asleep to his heartbeat with a small, goofy grin on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> credits to the smooth voiced Andrew Allen and lovely song "Loving You Tonight" which inspired this fluffy mcfluffington piece of cotton candy!


End file.
